the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman:Arkham Knight
Batman: Arkham Knight is an upcoming action-adventure video game developed by Rocksteady Studios and released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One video game consoles, and Microsoft Windows. Based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, it is the successor to the 2013 video game Batman: Arkham Origins, and the fourth main game in the Batman: Arkham series. Kevin Conroy will once again voice Batman. Batman: Arkham Knight is scheduled to be released worldwide in June 2015 which is way too long for people to wait. The game's main storyline is set one year after that of 2011's Batman: Arkham City and follows Batman, at the peak of his ability, as he confronts the supervillain Scarecrow, who has returned to Gotham City to unite Batman's enemies in a plot to finally kill the Dark Knight. Cast * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Troy Baker as The Arkham Knight, Jason Todd/Red Hood, and Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Ashley Greene as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle *John Noble as Johnathan Crane/The Scarecrow *Martin Jarvis voices Alfred Pennyworth *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Tasia Valenza voices Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Johnathan Banks voices Commissioner James Gordon *Matthew Mercer voices Tim Drake/Robin *Scott Porter voices Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Nolan North as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Grey Delisle as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Wally Wingert as Edward Nigma/The Riddler *Tara Strong as Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Crispin Freeman voices Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Mark Rolston voices Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Phil Proctor voices Simon Stagg *Dave Fennoy voices Lucius Fox *Robin Atkin Downes voices Officer Hargrave, Thugs *Dave Wittenberg voices Officer Denheen * Kirk Thornton voices Thomas Wayne *Andrew Kishino voices Arkham Militia, Two Face's Gang *Duane R. Sheperd voices Aaron Cash *Jim Ward voices Sergeant McAllister, GCPD Officer Denning *Khary Payton voices Michael Lane/Azreal *Liam O'Brien voices Adam Brewer, Officer Clarysse, Detective Cottell, *JB Blanc voices Chief Underhill *Loren Lester voices Kirk Langstrom/Man Bat *Dwight Schultz voices Lazlo Valentine/Professor Pyg *Fred Tatasciore as Arkham Militia, Brutes *Steve Blum voices Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Arkham Militia *Rick D. Wasserman voices Rioters, Penguin Thugs, Two Face Thugs, *Travis Willingham voices Rioters, Penguin Thugs, Two Face Thugs *Chris Fries voices Penguin Thugs, *David B. Mitchell voices Militia, Rioters, Penguin Thugs, Two Face Thugs *Jon Curry voices Mlitia *Marc Worden voices Deacon Blackfire *Jimmy Wood voices Penguin Thugs *Jake Eberle voices Penguin Thugs, Sergeant Ginn, *Phil Idrissi voices Brutes *Tom Choi voices Mark Cheung *James Horan voices Jack Ryder *Misty Lee as GCPD Dispatch *Lex Lang voices Officer Kevern *Sam Regal voices Officer *David Boat voices Officer Owens, Militia Locations Bleake Island *The Cauldron *China Town *Panessa Studios *Clock Tower *GCPD Building (Bleake Island) *Panessa Studios *China Town Bank of Gotham *Falcone Shipping Yard Miagani Island *Wayne Tower *Grand Avenue *Grand Avenue Station *Miagani Casino *Bristol *Kingston *Orphanage *Diner *Ranelagh Ferry Terminal *Miagani Botanical Gardens *Kingston Bank of Gotham Founders Island *Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals *Ryker Heights *Otisburg *Drescher *City Vision Building *Lex Corp *Wayne International *Arkham Knight's HQ *Divinity Church *Amertex Building *Stagg Airships *Pretty Dolls Parlor *Port Adams Arkham Island *Arkham Mansion Out of Central Gotham *Arkham City *Wayne Manor Pics BatmanArkhamKnightGothamCity.jpg Image 323012 fit 940.0 cinema 640.0.jpg Batman-Arkham-Knight-Images.jpg Batman-Arkham-Knight-4.jpg Batman Arkham Knight Sshot056.jpg Batman Arkham Knight Scarecrow.png 1407948903-5.jpg 1407948903-3.jpg 1407948903-2.jpg 1407948903-1.jpg 10003703 749895065042988 543182225887040928 o.jpg Batman-arkham-knight-e3-screen-1.jpg 1407948903-4.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m12s194.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m09s165.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m03s104.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m01s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h04m12s231.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h04m02s152.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h03m59s126.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h03m56s97.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h03m48s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h03m40s185.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h03m38s169.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h03m34s111.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h03m27s31.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h03m08s94.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h03m01s57.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h02m58s31.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h02m57s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h02m52s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h02m50s201.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-10h02m47s159.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h33m25s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h32m30s211.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h32m24s151.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h32m17s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h32m04s203.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h32m00s166.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m56s124.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m27s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m52s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m49s51.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m30s119.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m28s97.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m25s77.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m24s68.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m33s151.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m24s63.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m19s15.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m18s1.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m16s246.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m12s194.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m09s165.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m03s104.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-14h31m01s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m35s54.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m19s148.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m33s30.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m15s110.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m13s89.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m07s29.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m03s245.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m00s211.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h46m57s181.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h46m44s55.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h46m45s65.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h46m28s150.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h46m15s19.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h46m10s228.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h46m04s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h46m01s139.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h45m59s117.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h45m50s22.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h45m43s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h45m37s148.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h49m41s30.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h49m08s216.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m34s129.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m44s231.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h50m38s93.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m48s15.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m30s92.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m38s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m55s247.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m19s236.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h51m08s139.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h49m06s195.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m42s207.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m58s23.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m21s3.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m04s86.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m29s249.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m39s181.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m00s48.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m35s54.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h52m40s31.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h51m49s31.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h51m39s190.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h51m24s34.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h51m19s246.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h51m18s234.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h51m14s198.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h51m04s94.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h50m16s125.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h50m24s204.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h50m01s230.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h49m52s145.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h50m08s51.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h50m07s33.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h49m58s202.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m50s35.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h49m41s30.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h49m08s216.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m34s129.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m44s231.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h50m38s93.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m48s15.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m30s92.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m38s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h47m55s247.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h48m19s236.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h51m08s139.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h49m06s195.png vlcsnap-2015-03-24-09h51m50s44.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-00h18m44s369.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-00h13m32s264.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-00h14m30s313.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h39m57s508.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h39m41s442.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h48m24s678.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h48m36s884.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-00h14m45s816.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h39m56s369.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-00h14m59s661.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-00h13m27s744.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h34m11s899.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h33m48s763.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-21h28m55s632.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h34m02s253.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h34m21s130.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h34m19s558.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h33m58s513.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h34m33s272.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-23h48m01s947.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h52m31s416.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h52m27s951.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h52m22s243.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h52m19s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h52m10s393.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h50m12s966.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h50m03s965.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h49m57s852.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h49m55s543.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h49m51s632.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h49m47s794.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-27-12h49m40s680.png Videos Category:Video Games